The number of signals transmitted over wireless communication networks has gradually increased over time. It is expected that in the near future, a number of signals several times the number of signals that are now being transmitted will be transmitted over wireless communication networks.
A wireless communication network may include a plurality of base stations and a plurality of terminals. A terminal may receive an interference signal from a base station adjacent to a base station that sends a signal desired by the terminal. Such an interference signal is one of the factors that deteriorate the transfer efficiency of a wireless communication network. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that is capable of reducing or minimizing an interference signal.